Ending with a Smile
by Zero The Chance
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto decides to visit an old friend. The only thing I can tell you is that it will indeed end in a smile. Naruto/Fem!Haku


AN: I got the idea for this after reading "Naruto: Far Away Re done" by Leonspirit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise Haku would not lie saying she is a boy.

**Ending with a Smile**

Naruto was limping through a forest, wounds covered his body. Why would he have so many injuries? Well just over an hour ago he had finally killed Tobi, after a joint attack including himself, Killer Bee, Maito Gai, and Kakashi Hatake. Naruto though had used to much of Kurama's chakra. Simply put, he was dieing. And the last thing he wanted to see, was the woman that made him see true love.

"Heh...Finally got here..." He said as he fell to his knees in front of two graves. Looking at one of them he started "Been awhile...hasn't it Haku. I heard you came back...so I won't have to explain...where I came from..." Naruto breathed heavily as he talked. Haku had been the one person he could relate to and that was a main reason why he fell in love with her.

Both had lost their family due to Tobi.**[1]**

Both knew what it was like to feel utter loneliness.

Both were able to overcome their depression, after finding someone willing to become a second family.**[2]**

Both had to pretend they were a different gender to get by in life.**[3]**

And both were able to live their lives the way they wanted. Protecting someone precious, even if it meant death.

Even now he could remember the moment he found out Haku was a girl.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had once again ended up falling asleep outside. Unlike the first time this was so he could see his newest friend. He had waited all day and night to see if Haku would show up, but he**[4]** never showed. Naruto soon felt something poking him and woke up to find Haku staring at him._

"_Haku!" The young blond exclaimed while falling over._

_Haku giggled at his actions. She had been watching him for the last few days. Though she found it strange that she refused to tell Zabuza what his skills truly were._

"_Hello again Naruto. I thought you learned from our last encounter that it was bad to sleep outside." She said._

"_I know I just wanted to talk again and thought you might want some help gathering those herbs." He said with a small smile._

"_Well it would be rude to decline, after you waited all night." Haku said but on the inside she felt guilty. The boy just volunteered to help an unknown enemy. As soon as that thought ended, another though came. Why did she care so much._

_After about an hour of searching they had gathered more than enough herbs. As Naruto went to hand them to Haku, he tripped over a tree root. The two ended up colliding and landing on the floor, with Naruto ending up on top. When he tried to get up his hands had gently pushed Haku's chest making her let out a moan. That was when it felt like time stopped for the two. Naruto gave a test squeeze to see if he wasn't imagining things and Haku let out another moan. Naruto quickly jumped from where he was chanting "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!"._

_They then sat in silence for the next few minutes. An awkward silence. A silence that made Naruto fidget. _

"_So...your not a boy?" He said trying to talk offhandedly and failing horribly at that._

"_mmm" She mumbled with a red face, looking down at the ground._

"_Uh why did you lie?" Naruto asked._

_Sighing she decided to tell part of the reason while keeping the fact she was Zabuza's partner a secret. "My friend said it would make it easier to travel. Especially in area's like this. So I have been lieing to everyone I meet that I am a boy. You probably think I am weird for that don't-" She didn't get to finish as she heard a poof in front of her. Widening her eyes she saw in Naruto's place was a girl version of himself._

"_I understand what it means. To protect ourselves we must do things we don't want to do. In my village I have been served rotten food, given clothes with holes, or just kicked out of the store. I invented this jutsu to be able to live. So I know what you are going through." He said as he turned back into his original form._

_The two had ended up bonding closer after that and right before leaving gave the other something that would mean the world to them. A single kiss, ending with a smile willed with happiness._

_Flashback End_

By now Naruto had started to lose feeling in his lower half of his body. He reached out and touched her grave. "How much...I wish that I told you...how much I loved you..." He said with tears falling from his eyes. Shuffling closer to the grave he spoke with a smile on his face. "But...now...I will...be able to tell you...how...much...you...mean..to.." Before he could finish his heart stopped and he dropped down, his hand still touching the grave.

It would be about a day later when an old man went to pay respects, would they find Naruto. And on that discovery they would find one notable thing. "At least the kid was able to meet his end with a smile."

ZtCZtCZtC

**[1] Naruto lost his parents when Tobi killed them and Haku's were killed indirectly when he forced Yagura to make the Bloodline Purge or whatever it was called.**

**[2]Haku had Zabuza filling the role of her father while Naruto had Iruka filling both that of an older brother and father.**

**[3]I believe that Naruto created the Sexy Jutsu for a purpose other than just being a pervert detector. This is one of those beliefs.**

**[4]Naruto didn't know Haku was a girl yet so the 'he' here is valid.**

**AN: The pairing of Naruto/FemHaku has always been a Favorite of mine. So as my First fanfiction I decided to make it on a pairing I love. I hope that you all enjoyed it and hopefully I will get inspiration to make another. ZtC out.**


End file.
